Anything To Win
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Kai is thought to be dead after his plane crashes into the sea, and the remaining BladeBreakers disband. Hilary finds a injured boy, and nurses him back to health, only to discover he carries a serious warning. An old enemy is back, looking for revenge.
1. He's Gone!

Yes, I have another story... dodges the rotten fruits and vegetables being thrown  
I was going to post this once I finished all my other stories, but I get bored writing them some times, and need something else.  
  
Summary: Kai is thought to be dead after his plane crashes into the sea, and the remaining BladeBreakers decide to never beyblade again. Three years later, a mysterious figure shows up in front of Hilary's house, severly injured, and looking for someone. It's up to Hilary and her sister to help this boy find his memory, and defeat an old enemy.  
  
Ages:  
Kai - 18 Rei - 17 Hilary and everyone else - 16  
Chapter 1: Gone?!  
  
"Well...I guess this is it guys..." Tyson rubbed the back of his head as he glanced down at his feet.  
"Yeah...for now at least...." Rei replied.  
Tyson and Kenny stood in front of their three teammates and friends as they were about to split up and disappear into different corners of the world.  
"I'm gonna miss you Tyson!" Max exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he pulled his best friend into a tight hug.  
Kai sighed in the background. "What is it with these people? They act as if we're never going to see them again." He thought, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest.  
Rei was eventually pulled into the hug for a few moments, before an announment came over the speakers informing everyone that the flights to China were now boarding.  
The raven haired teen jumped. "Oh! That's my plane!"  
"Don't forget to write!" Tyson waved as his friend rushed off down the terminal.  
"I better get going too!" Max said, looking at his watch.  
"Have a nice flight!" Kenny called as Tyson pulled the blond into another hug.  
A few seconds later, the American teen turned from his friends and disappeared into the crowds of people.  
Kai pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and slung his bag over his shoulder.  
"You better practice, because when I come back....." He started.  
"Yeah yeah..." Tyson interupted, dismissing the thought with a flick of his wrist. The blue haired teen rolled his eyes and sighed, continuing to walk past the two remaining team members.  
"Oh...Kai?" The navy haired boy exclaimed suddenly, causing Kai to turn around.  
Tyson grabbed his captain and hug him, catching the stoic teen off guard.  
"Even though I hate to admit it....I'm going to miss you." Tyson said as Kai pryed himself from his grip.  
"Yeah....same here....I guess." Kai looked down the hallway, not sure if he was embarassed or not. He hadn't been hugged before...and Tyson, out of all people, had to be the first....he sighed mentally.  
"Take care of yourself Kai, and this time, could you please try to stay in touch?" Kenny nearly begged, causing the blue haired captain to smirk.  
He shrugged, repositioning the colbalt blue bag over his shoulder. With that, he turned and began to make his way to his flight. Before he disappeared out of sight, he raised his arm in the air, symbolizing a wave goodbye.  
  
Later that night....Kenny was over at Tyson's, watching TV. Tyson was busy devouring a bowl of popcorn, while the young brunette sat quietly next to him on the couch, trying to concentrate over Tyson's eating noises.  
"Ahhh! That was great!" Dragoon's master exclaimed, tossing the empty plastic bowl over next to him. It landed the remote, hard enough to switch the channel.  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Kenny exclaimed as the news appeared on the screen instead of the computer learning show he had been watching.  
Tyson snatched the remote before Kenny could and held it above his head as the smaller teen jumped despertly for it. "Oh come on Chief! That show was boring! Let's watch something else..." He prepared to change the channel when something caught his attention.  
"Shhh! Quiet!" He shouted at his complaining friend and sat back down on the couch, turning up the volume.  
Kenny gasped as sat down as well, staring intently on the screen.  
"A private jet crashed over the Sea of Japan earlier today. It was reported to be heading for Moscow, Russia, when witnesses said the small plane burst into flames and fell out of the sky. The remains of the two pilots were recovered in the reckage, but it is unsure how many people were on board as passengers. Authorities have identified the jet as one belonging to the infamous Hiwatari family in Russia...."  
A picture of a familiar two toned, blue haired teen appeared on the screen, startling both Tyson and Kenny.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, jumping over the coffee table and landing in front of the television, his face glued to the screen.  
"Hey! Move over!" Kenny rushed over next to him and tried to push him away from the screen so he could see as well.  
"The last remaining heir of the family, Kai Hiwatari, captain of the local beyblading team, the BladeBreakers, was suspected of being on board when the plane went down, but so far, his body remains to be found. Investigators have pulled the reckage out of the water and immediatly began to examine it, finding that the crash was no accident...that arsenists set the engine to explode. More news later, after the weather...."  
Kenny turned off the power, and the two sat there in disbelief. Kai's plane had crashed, and Kai hadn't been found.  
"No! He can't be dead! He just can't be!" Tyson shouted, pounding the wooden floor with his fist.  
"Calm down Tyson...we should talk with Mr. Dickinson in the morning....let's just get some sleep for right now...." Kenny said as calmly as he could.  
  
The next morning came soon enough. Both Tyson and Kenny didn't sleep that night, out of fear that their captain was most likely no longer with them. They ran over to Mr. Dickinson's office as fast as they could, bursting into the building and taking the elevator to the top floor.  
"Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson exclaimed, throwing open the office door and bardging into the large room. "Mr....Dickinson.....Kai...." He started, panting from lack of oxygen.  
"Yes...yes, I already know." The elder replied solenmly, sitting down on his leather chair.  
Kenny appeared after a few minutes, leaning on the wall for support, a hand clentching his heart as if he were about to have a heart attack.  
"The police informed me last night....I'm afraid that Kai.....they think Kai surely perished." Tears began to pull at the corner of the old eyes, but he quickly wiped them away with a hankerchief from his pocket.  
"Wha....no! It can't be! They can't just give up! Kai's out there somewhere! We have to go and look for him!" Tyson shouted, refusing to believe what he was hearing.  
"We can't Tyson!" The elder replied sadly. "They've done all they can! Kai's dead...all we can do is pay our respects....."  
The navy haired teen fell on his hands and knees, his body shaking as tears poured from his eyes. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
A few weeks later....Max, Rei, Tyson and Kenny all were gathered around a small, polished stone planted in the grass on top of a hill, under the shadow of a large oak tree.  
No one said a word, they just stood there, staring down at the empty grave.  
After a few moments, Tyson bent down and scooped out a small hole. He looked up at Rei, who nodded and bent down next to him, placing a single beyblade in the hole.....Dranzer.  
The police had found Kai's bag a few days ago. It had washed up on the beach, and the contents were handed over to Mr. Dickinson, after being throughly inspected. The remaining BladeBreakers asked their manager for their captain's beyblade, so they could lay it to rest along with it's master.  
"Kai...your time was too short....we miss you so much already...." Rei began as Tyson covered the blue beyblade with the dirt and grass.  
"In your memory, we've sworn not to beyblade again...we know you're probably mad at us...but we can't go on without you....without your leadership....we're just a bunch of kids...not even worthy of our title...." Tyson stood up once he was finshed, brushing the dirt off his hands and pants.  
"Rest in peace Kai...you're finally free." -  
well? What do you think?  
Should I continue?  
please review! 


	2. Mysterious Visitor

Hi again!  
Thanks for all the reviews...I didn't think people would cry, or get close to it. hehe Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Enjoy  
  
================================================  
  
It had been three years since the BladeBreakers departed from the grave of their captain. Life slowly began to return to normal for each of the teens. Max helped his mother out in her lab back in New York, Rei rejoined his old team, the White Tigers, and was helping kids in his village learn how to beyblade, and Tyson....well, he was busy in detention.  
"Ahhh.....I can't believe this!" He exclaimed, pulling his hair.  
"Well....that's what you get for sleeping in so late!" Kenny replied, sliding Dizzi into his backpack as he prepared to leave.  
"Here you go!" A cheerful female voice exclaimed. She held out a broom to the groaning teen, and he snatched it out of her hands.  
"Gee....thanks alot Hilary..." He grumbled under his breath.  
"And this time, don't sweep all the dust under the teacher's desk!" The brunette called. She jumped up on a desk and crossed her legs, watching as Tyson slaved away serving his detention.  
She sighed to herself, shaking her head. It had been two years since she had met Tyson and all his beyblading friends, and he still spent his Thursdays after school in detention! When would he ever learn?! It made Hilary furious just thinking about it!  
After about an hour, Tyson finished the job, and the two friends began their walk home. After the short journey, they came upon Tyson's dojo. "Don't forget, Rei and Max are coming the day after tomorrow!" Tyson said, turning and walking into his home.  
Hilary nodded and waved goodbye as she proceeded to walk to her house alone, which was located the next block down.  
Saturday would mark the three year retirement of the BladeBreakers. She had been told about their captain's death...and every year on that tragic day, they would reunite and pay their respects at his 'grave'. Hilary sighed. She knew next to nothing about their mysterious captain. No one mentioned his name, and if something slipped out about him, it seemed to be an unforgivable crime or something.  
She turned right at the corner and proceeded down a new street, her house coming closer in view. Hilary walked up toward the front gate, when something...someone caught her eye. She gasped and jumped to face the approaching figure, not sure if it was friend of foe.  
The figure was obviously male, and he was leaning heavily against the fence that surround her house. He was walking over toward her with a clearly visible limp in his right leg. Blood dripped down from his chin as he proceeded closer to her.  
She gasped as she examined him. He had dirty blue hair, and pale skin. He also had a beautiful white scarf that trailed down to his knees in two tails tied around his neck, but it was stained with blood and dirt. He was wearing a dark shirt with red trim that came just short of his belly button, revealing his muscular abs. He had red arm guards on his forearms, and a pair of dark blue pants which hung low on his narrow hips. His body was littered with cuts and scratches, some caked with old blood that once flowed long ago, and others that looked fairly fresh. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, rushing over to his side as he collapsed onto the concrete sidewalk. She turned him over and immediatly felt herself blush as she stared at his dirty, but gorgeous face.  
His eyes were clentched shut, his brow knotted in pain. Four blue triangles stood out against his pale skin, two on each cheek. She couldn't tell if they were tatooed on, or just paint. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, revealing the strangest set of crimson orbs she had ever seen. She seemed lost as she gazed into them...seeing a hidden world of pain, torment, and fear in them, yet they burned with a fiery intensity .  
"I need.....to find someone...." He managed to say in a hoarse voice.  
She snapped out of her daydream at stared at the boy next to her again. "Shh...you're badly injured. Let me help you..." With a little difficulty, she pulled the boy up on his feet. He leaned heavily on her for support as she helped him over toward her house. Hilary was surprised at how light this guy was, even though he seemed 3 feet taller than her.  
"N...no...." He tried to get away, but he was just too weak. "I need to find Ty...." Suddenly, he fell unconscious, nearly pulling Hilary to the ground, but she managed to keep her footing.  
"Helena! Get out here!" She shouted, struggling as she pulled the injured boy on the porch.  
After a few moments, a small girl, a few years younger walked out of the house and stared at her sister and the stranger slung over her shoulder. She gasped excitedly.  
"Where did you find him? Are you gonna lock him in your room and keep him like a pet?!" The younger brunette clapped her hands together. She apparently thought that Hilary had knocked him out and was going to force the cute guy to be her boyfriend.  
"He's hurt you moron! Help me get him upstairs!" Hilary snapped back.  
Her sister sighed in disappointment and rushed over to help her sister.  
After five minutes, the two girls managed to pull the boy up the stairs and into Hilary's room. "Lena, go get some towels." Hilary ordered as she began to strip her bed of it's sheets and blankets. She didn't want blood all over them...her mother would have a fit!  
Helena took off running to the bathroom, returning in a few moments with the desired supplies. She placed the towels over the matress before helping her sister lay the boy on top of them. Blood immediatly began to seem onto the fabric of the towels. Hilary untied the scarf around his neck and took off his shirt, revealing more cuts and blood.  
"I'll go find a first aid kit!" Helena said, rushing back off to the bathroom. When she returned, she found that her older sister had stripped the boy of every piece of clothing except his boxers.  
"Wow...he's hott!" She giggled, handing the box to Hilary.  
He moaned in his sleep, turning his head slightly to the side as Hilary began to clean the deep wounds on his chest.  
After spending what seemed like eternity cleaning all the wounds, the two sisters began dressing them with white guaze.  
"Whew!" Hilary sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.  
"It's amazing he didn't die with all those wounds!" Helena said. "What now?"  
"Well....I don't know if we should call a doctor...these wounds were clearly done by someone...and if we took him to the hospital, the person who did this to him could find him. I say we keep him hear, and don't tell a soul!" Hilary said as she threw a blanket over his body.  
"Not even mom?"  
"No! Are you insane?! She'll kill us if she finds out I brought a guy home....hurt or not! We can't tell anyone, you hear?!"  
"Alright! Geez...."  
Suddenly, he moaned again, and clentched the blankets around him in a death grip. He mumbled quietly to himself, it almost sounded like a plea for help.  
Helena placed her small hand over his forehead, and immediatly pulled it back. "He's burning up Hil!"  
"Watch him. I'll be back." Hilary stood up and disappeared outside the room, only to return a few minutes later with a small bucket of ice cold water and a wash cloth. She placed the water on her desk next to her bed and soaked the cloth in it, wringing it out and dabbing at his hot skin. She soaked it in the water again, folded it in a neat rectangle, and placed it on his forehead.  
"He's having a nightmare.....I can't understand what he's saying..." Helena said.  
Hilary listened intently to the words coming out of his mouth. "It sounds !" She exclaimed.  
The two girls watched the boy struggle in his feverish sleep for a few more minutes in silence, before the younger one broke it.  
"He's pretty cute, huh?"  
Hilary blushed. "Yeah....I guess....you're right about that...." She stared at his pained face, causing her sister to giggle.  
"Wow! This guy's rich!" Her sister suddenly exclaimed. Hilary glanced over to see her going through a crimson and black wallet.  
"You shouldn't be doing that......holy!" Hilary's eyes went wide at the sight of fifty dollar bills packed into the leather wallet. She grabbed it out of her sister's hands and flipped through it. There were no IDs, just a checkbook, that money, and a faded picture of 5 boys. It was wrinkled from water damage, and the colors had run together, making the identies of the boys impossible to find out. She did recongize the figure in the far right, it was a picture of the blue haired teen that slept on her bed. "Wow...." She muttered after a moment.  
"You know he won't go out with you...." She started again, but only got hit in the face with a stuffed animal.  
"Why don't you go make dinner!?" Hilary shouted.  
Her sister got up and headed out the door, giggling like mad.  
Hilary shook her head sadly and sighed before wiping the sweat off the injured teen's face again.  
Suddenly, he groaned and opened his eyes. His head turned to his left, and he stared at the girl seated in front of him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry....did I wake you?" Hilary seemed worried.  
The blue haired teen shook his head slowly, unable to find the words. He gazed up at the ceiling in confusion. He had no clue where he was.  
He looked around the room he was in, expecting to find himself in a hospital room, but the walls were a pinkish purple, and all sorts of posters were taped up all over the place....posters of beyblades, movie stars, friends and family, animals....he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.  
"Wh...where am I?" He asked in a semi scared voice.  
Hilary just about melted as he spoke. His voice was so deep, so...perfect to her!  
"Don't worry, you're safe. You're in my house now." She replied. "Don't try to move much, you've been cut up pretty badly." The brunette added as he tried to sit up.  
".....your....name....." He croaked, his throat extremly dry for some reason.  
"Hilary...my name's Hilary. What's yours?" She smiled at the teen, who stared back at her in bewilderment.  
"It's.....Kai...I think...." He finally replied after a few moments.  
"Kai...." Hilary repeated, thinking to herself. "What a lovely name!"  
Kai huffed and looked back up at the ceiling as the door opened up and someone entered.  
"Oh, he's awake!" The young girl exclaimed, rushing over to the bedside. "Wow....you have gorgeous eyes!"  
Kai felt himself blush slightly.  
"Aww....how cute!" Helena reached out to poke his cheek, but he slapped her hand away weakly.  
"His name's Kai." Hilary informed, smiling as the blue haired teen growled at her annoying sister.  
"Kai huh?"  
"Kai, this is my little sister Helena....we call her Lena for short." The boy turned and looked up at the younger brunette. She had the same ruby eyes as Hilary, but slightly darker hair.  
"Nice to....meet you..." His crimson eyes narrowed slightly as the words left his mouth. This only caused the girl to giggle.  
"Hey, are you hungry?" Hilary asked. "It looks like you haven't eaten for a while." She glanced down at his chest, his ribs protruding through the flesh even though he was quite muscular.  
Kai finally noticed that he was practically naked except for his boxers...thank God. He blushed a little more, knowing that these girls had removed his clothes.  
"Uh..." He started.  
"Of course he's hungry!" Lena exclaimed suddenly, causing Kai to cringe slightly. She got up and rushed downstairs, returning with a bowl of cooling ramen. "Here!" She gave to bowl to the injured teen as Hilary helped him sit up. "I gotta finish my homework...I'll talk to you later." She smiled and rushed out the room, closing the door behind her.  
Kai raised an eyebrow. That girl was weird. He looked down at the ramen in the bowl, taking the pair of chopsticks in his right hand. He growled as he tried to use them, but wasn't having any luck at all. For some reason, he couldn't remember how to eat with them.  
Hilary laughed and took the bowl from him, grabbing a bit of ramen with the chopsticks and holding them out for him to eat.  
He glared at her. "I don't need your help."  
"Ha! Of course you do, now eat!" She poked his lips with the eating utensils.  
"I can take care of...." Suddenly, his mouth was full of noodles as Hilary had found a wide enough opening. He chewed a few times before starting to protest again, but the brunette shoved in some more.  
Kai swallowed hard and gave the girl a death glare. "Would you stop!?" He coughed as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Hilary only giggled. "You have a Japanese name, but you don't know how to use chopsticks?!"  
"I don't remember how..." He grumbled and looked away.  
"Don't worry about it...I'll help." She began to dig around for more noodles, but Kai's voice stopped her.  
"I'm not hungry anymore..." He replied, seemingly tired. He sunk back down in the bed and rested his head on the fluffy pillow.  
"...alright..." She sat the bowl on her desk and stood up. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs, so just yell...okay?"  
Kai's eyes were already closed, and appeared to be asleep again. She smiled and brushed away a few stray bangs of his blue grey locks then turned and left her room, closing the door as quietly as she could.  
"Hey Hil!? Have you finished your science project yet?" Helena's voice asked.  
"Science project?" She gasped. "Oh no! I completly forgot!"  
Her sister laughed at her. "Ahhh!!!!" Hilary ran downstairs. "What am I gonna do?! What do I need? Uh....wire.....batteries....oh no! I have no clue what to do!" She wailed. She might have been a straight A student, but when it came to science, she didn't do so well. It was definatly her worse subject...and she kept wondering how she was able to pass it every year.  
"I'm sooo gonna fail!"  
=================================  
Yeah, that was kindof stupid and stuff.....oh well X.X

Don't forget to review!  
More about how Kai got in his current state will come later.


	3. Homework Help

Hey, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Hilary hasn't met Kai yet in this story, and doesn't know much about him because the other BladeBreakers won't talk about it.  
  
This story will be a Kai/Hilary, and I'm trying not to make it sappy or anything....but this chapter is kindof stupid.....and lame....and every other word like that....oh well here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
========================================  
  
"Dang it....how is this suppost to work?" Hilary moaned, resting her head on her hand.  
All she had to do was make a simple magnet with a couple batteries, copper wire and an iron nail. It was already morning, and school started in an hour. Hilary had fallen asleep while she was working on it, and woke up about 30 minutes ago. She had quickly showered, changed her clothes, and checked on Kai, who had been asleep since yesterday.  
"I loath science...." Hilary squinted at the experiment. She knew this was simple, she just couldn't get it!  
She stared at it for many minutes, before two strong looking arms, bandages wrapped tightly around them, came out from behind her and grabbed the wires.  
"It's like this..." A familiar deep voice started to explain.  
She looked up to see Kai, standing behind her. He was telling her how to do it, but all she could do was watch his skillful hands, mesmerized as he twisted the wire over the ends of the batteries, and wrapping the end of it around the nail.  
"There....try it now."  
Hilary picked up the nail and moved it over to the little pile of paper clips laying next to her. The small pieces of metal flew up and connected with the nail instantly.  
"Wow! Thanks alot! How did you....?" She turned around to look at her guest. He had found his pants, but was still topless.  
He shrugged slightly. "I don't really know...I think I was taught all that stuff a while ago."  
Hilary nodded slowly. Now that she thought of it, he did look a few years older than her. He was probably even out of High School!  
"Waitaminute....you shouldn't be up!" The brunette jumped off her chair and pushed Kai over into the connected living room, forcing him to lay down on the couch.  
"....I'm fine!" He protested.  
"Stay!" Hilary shot him a death glare that could rival his own.  
Kai huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"I have to go to school now. Lena will be back around 1 pm. Please don't leave the house." She sounded like she was begging.  
The blue haired teen looked up at her.  
"Please? Stay here until you're well again?"  
Kai continued to stare into her pleading eyes. A few seconds later, he sighed in defeat. "...sure."  
The brunette cheered. "You promise?"  
"Yeah...whatever..."  
Hilary gave him a wide smile, giggling slightly.  
"Thank you!" She thought about hugging him, but decided against it. "Alright! I'll see you later!" She grabbed her completed project and backpack and rushed out the door, leaving Kai alone in the humble house.  
  
Kai moaned softly as he woke up. He opened his eyes to find himself sprawled out on a couch. He blinked up at the ceiling a couple of times before remembering that he had fallen asleep shortly after Hilary had left for school. The teen sat up and rubbed his head, moaning as a sudden ache ran through his brain.  
"Hey sleepy head." A voice giggled behind him. He turned around to see Lena, her elbows resting on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"Hnnn..." His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance.  
"You've been asleep since I got home."  
"Sorry...it won't happen again..." Kai stood up shakily and began to walk off.  
"Huh? It's okay to sleep you know..."  
"Not where I come from."  
"Hey, since you're up...." The young teen jumped up and rushed to his side. "Do you think you can help me with my homework?"  
Kai raised an eyebrow at the girl.  
"You helped Hilary with her project didn't you?"  
Kai nodded slowly, knowing where this was going.  
"Ha! I knew she couldn't do it!" Lena laughed. "I just have a little math. Can you please help me?"  
Kai decided that he hated her saccharine voice. He sighed in exhaustion and sat down at the kitchen counter to help her. Maybe she would shut up.  
"Oh! I get it..." Lena scribbled down something on her paper. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but Kai had fallen asleep again, his head resting on his arms at the counter.  
"He can sleep anywhere I guess...." The young girl seemed a little disappointed, but she liked watching him.  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the front door, disturbing the blue haired boy out of his sleep. He groaned as he tried to focus.  
"Shh..." Lena told him as she jumped out of her chair and raced toward the door.  
She pulled back a corner of the curtains covering the window next to the door and gasped. She rushed back into the kitchen.  
"Kai! It's my mom! Go and...." She looked around the room, but Kai had vanished. She shrugged and ran back to the door, opening it.  
"Helena!" An older woman exclaimed, pulling the young girl in a tight hug.  
"Hey mom! What are you doing back so soon?" "Our business meeting ended sooner than we thought, and we were allowed to leave early!" The woman said. "Is Hilary back yet?"  
Lena shook her head. "She'll be back any minute though." A noise came from upstairs, catching the attention of her mother. "What was that?" She asked, taking a step up the staircase.  
"What? I didn't hear anything!" Lena felt panic began to grow in her chest.  
Her mother proceeded up the stairs and walked down the hallway.  
"Hey mom, why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure you're hungry!" Lena pulled on her mother's arm, trying to stop her.  
"You didn't sneak another animal home did you? You're acting really strange!"  
"Animal? No...no!" Lena shook her head.  
"I think it came from in here...." The older woman reached out for the door knob to Hilary's room.  
"Wait! I don't think you should go in....." It was too late.  
The girl's mother had opened the door, and she gasped.  
"What do you know!? Hilary made her bed!" Lena gasped and pushed into the room, looking around desperately. Any trace of the wounded boy had vanished, and everything seemed neat and orderly. She breathed a sigh of relief as the front door opened again.  
"I'm home!"  
"Hilary!"  
The mother and daughter headed down the stairs back toward the kitchen.  
"Hey Lena? How's Ka.....hey mom!" Hilary seemed surprised to see her mother.  
"I see you've been taking care of things while I was gone." Her mom pulled her in a tight hug.  
"How was your trip?" Hilary asked, hoping she wouldn't mention anything about Kai.  
"It went well, but I'll need to travel to Kyoto for a few weeks to wrap everything up."  
"Oh really? When are you leaving?"  
"In about an hour. I just wanted to come home and see my daughters." She smiled.  
"You better get going then! You'll miss your flight!" Lena exclaimed, leading her mother out to the front door.  
"Lena!? Are you trying to get me out of here?" Her mother chuckled.  
"No, I just don't want your boss to get mad at you!" Lena replied quickly.  
After about 5 minutes, the woman left for the airport, leaving her two daughters alone in the house once again.  
The two sighed in relief.  
"Where's Kai?" Hilary asked.  
"I...I don't know...he just disappear!"  
"What?!" Hilary shouted, about to beat her sister. For the next few minutes, the two girls searched around their house for the wounded boy, and Hilary finally found him in the closet in her room.  
"Kai! Lena! I found him!" She helped the boy out of the messy closet. "I'm surprised you're still here!"  
"Well, I did promise you...and I don't lie to people like you." He replied softly.  
"Really?" Hilary blushed slightly, looking into his deep crimson eyes.  
"That....and the door kind of locked behind me."  
Hilary fell over.  
=  
yeah, I know that experiment is really simple. I myself have done it many times. I just couldn't think of anything better. That probably made Hilary look stupid, but I'm going with the excuse she just sucks at science.  
hehe man.......this chapter was probably stupid...oh well.  
anyway, don't forget to review! 


	4. Dreams

HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS!  
35 reviews already?! Thanks sooo much!  
I think this chapter's a little short, and there's a Kai/Hil moment at the end. Hopefully it's not too corny hehe anyway, enjoy!   
  
Hilary opened her ruby eyes to see a figure laying in front of her, slate bangs covering the eyes. She smiled and sat up, instantly awaking the person next to her. He sat up, the sheets pooling low around his waist as he yawned.  
"Morning." He said, smiling at the brunette. He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss.  
Hilary ran her fingers through his blue hair as his arms slid around her, pulling her closer to his bare chest.  
After a few moments, the two parted for air.  
"Why don't you get ready for the day?" He asked.  
Hilary nodded and headed off to the bathroom.  
After about 30 minutes, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, to see Kai setting a bowl of her favorite ice cream on the table.  
She blushed slightly, seeing that he was still topless. She stared at his well sculpted chest, trailing every line and indentation down to his waist, where a pair of baggy jeans hung loose.  
"Oh crap! I forgot to do my homework!" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering about it.  
"Don't worry Hil....I already did it for you." Kai handed her a stack of books.  
She looked through the assignments, every question, plus the extra credit answered correctly, not an error in sight!  
She gasped and looked up at the older teen just as he pulled her in a tight hug.  
"Hilary?" He asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Hilary........."  
  
"Hilary, wake up!"  
The brunette moaned as her body was being shaken. She opened her ruby eyes slightly to see a blurry image in front of her.  
"Oh Kai...." She moaned.  
"Kai?" The figure burst out in laughter, causing Hilary to snap into reality.  
Her sister was rolling on the floor, laughing her head off. Hilary blushed. It was all a dream! She felt her face heat up in embarrassment as her sister was able to control her laughter.  
Hilary checked her watch. It was only 6 in the evening. She must have fallen asleep.  
"What do you want anyway?!" She demanded.  
"Kai's gone." Her sister said quickly.  
"What?!"  
"He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!"  
Hilary jumped up and rushed downstairs, looking behind every door for their injured guest. She finally noticed something on the table next to the front door. It was a piece of paper, neatly folded with her and her sister's names on it.  
The brunette picked it up and unfolded it, another rectangular piece of paper falling out.  
  
_Hilary and Lena,  
I'm sorry, but I must go now. I have a strange feeling inside that tells me if I stay, I would be putting you in danger.  
Thank you for everything you have done, I hope that the check I left is enough compensation for your time.  
Don't come looking for me. I don't wish to burden you any longer.  
Goodbye, and thanks again.  
Kai_  
  
Hilary looked at the second piece of paper that had fallen.  
"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?!" Her heart nearly stopped.  
This guy was loaded! He was going to give an almost complete stranger that much money!  
"I have to find him!" She turned and rushed out the door, leaving the note behind for her sister to find.  
How far could he have gotten? His leg was injured pretty badly, along with everything else. She continued to run through the town, looking desperately in every direction. "Where could he be?!" She asked herself, worry building up in her heart.  
"The beach! I'll try the beach! Hopefully he went there!" She thought to herself as she passed through the local park without any luck.  
After a few minutes, she came to the beach. She ran down the grassy hill and onto the sand, almost colliding with a figure as it moved out from under the bridge.  
"Hil....Hilary?" The brunette looked up, and immediately picked herself off the sand.  
"Kai!" She exclaimed, not believing her eyes.  
She threw her arms around him gently, careful not to hurt him.  
"Didn't you get the letter? I didn't want you looking for me. Oh! I know! You want more money, that's it." He reached to his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but Hilary stopped him.  
"For that much money.....you would think you were staying......at an expensive hotel for a month!" She gave him a warm smile, trying to catch her breath from all the running.  
Kai looked at her with confusion.  
She chuckled slightly and took out the check, ripping it into tiny pieces and letting the wind carry them away.  
"Nothing in this world comes without a price..." Kai started.  
"Where did you learn that? Is it so hard to believe that people might just want to help out of the kindness of their hearts?!"  
Kai gaze fell to the ground.  
"Kindness....is this what it's like?" He asked softly.  
Hilary jumped slightly. "Hasn't anyone been kind to you? Did you a favor? Gave you a present?"  
Kai's crimson eyes stared at her in bewilderment, like he didn't know what any of those words were.  
The brunette could see all the sadness in his eyes, and it was pulling at her heart.  
"I....I don't know...." He replied after a moment.  
It just hit her. Something terrible had happened to him in the past, and his memory of it had been wiped out....but what could have happened to him that was so terrible to do this?  
Kai felt her draw closer to him, and her arms slipped around his chest.  
"Please don't go Kai...." She said into his torn shirt, tears forming in her eyes. "Please, you promised you would stay until you were better...."  
"But I can't risk your safety......I don't want anyone being hurt because of me."  
"You're no danger to us Kai. You're safe now..." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "And you don't have any place to go. You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like." She smiled at him.  
"I....I don't know...."  
"But you promised me!" She gave him a pouty face, causing Kai to sigh.  
For some reason, he couldn't say no to this girl.  
"Alright......" He said softly.  
A big grin formed on Hilary's face and she pulled away from him.  
"Come on, let's go back."

don't forget to review!  
The reunion of the BladeBreakers and Kai is next chapter, and it's long...at least I think Ja ne!


	5. Reunion of the BladeBreakers

Hey again!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I've gotten that many already!  
Well, like I said in the last chapter, this is the reunion of the team....hopefully it won't disappoint you all....nervous laugh  
anyway...here it is..enjoy  
  
Hilary led Kai back to her house, drawing stares from different people as they passed them. Once they were back, the brunette rushed off, leaving Kai in the hallway. She came back, holding two fluffy towels and a wash cloth.  
"Here....why don't you go take a shower and clean up." Hilary handed the blue haired teen the towels and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.  
Hilary and her sister had tried to clean off all the blood from his body, but it seemed like an impossible task while he was unconscious. Since he could now walk around slightly, Hilary thought he might feel better once he took a shower, and scrubbed off all the dirt and blood himself.  
"Uh...thanks...." With that, he disappeared inside the bathroom.  
Hilary sat down on the couch, listening to the sound of the water running.  
"Did you find him?" Her sister asked, walking down the stairs about 10 minutes later.  
"Yeah. He said he would stay with us for a while longer."  
Lena seemed to brighten up at her words. "Well? Where is he?"  
"He's in the shower..." Hilary pointed over to the bathroom door.  
"Ooooo!" Lena crept over to the door, jiggling the handle softly to see if it was unlocked.  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Hilary yelled at her sister, pulling her away from the door. "Let the guy have some privacy! Sheesh!"  
Her sister chuckled nervously. "I can't help it! It's not everyday that a hot guy comes and stays in our house! It's locked anyway."  
Hilary sighed.  
  
Kai closed his eyes as the hot water cascaded over his aching body. He watched the combination of blood and dirt swirl down the drain below him. He grimaced as he looked at the gash in his leg. He couldn't remember how he got it, but he guessed it was from a knife, or a similar object. The bleeding had slowed down almost to a complete stop, and the skin around it appeared to be healing.  
"What happened to me?" He asked himself silently, lathering his hair with a handful of shampoo. He leaned over and let the water rinse the blue mass clean. He then grabbed the wash cloth and scrubbed his wounds gently, ridding his pale skin of more grime and dried blood. They stung harshly as the soap ran over the deeper wounds, causing Kai to hiss.  
Once he finished cleaning himself, he turned off the water and stepped on out onto the tiled floor. Grabbing one of the towels, he quickly dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. Using the other, he threw it over his head, rubbing his hair fiercely. Removing the towel, he shook the remaining water droplets off as he proceeded over to the mirror. He wiped away the fog with the towel and let it drop to the floor as he examined himself for the first time in a long while.  
His blue hair was limp, sticking to the sides of his face, which had a few small cuts and bruises on the cheeks and forehead. A scab had formed where his lip had been split. His ribs protruded against his skin, which was covered with more cuts and bruises. Kai noticed a small tattoo under his collar bone. He leaned over the sink, staring at it intently in the reflection. It was a string of numbers with the letters BV and the end.  
"Hmmm." Kai arched an eyebrow at it. "What's that for?" He sighed and looked at the blue triangles on his face, a deadly scowl forming on his face.  
He growled, immediately grabbing the wash cloth and scrubbing at the triangles on his cheeks. He growled again, this time louder as the blue paint stayed in place.  
"Are they tattoos?" He glared at himself in the mirror, trying to scrub them off again, but to now avail. He cursed softly, throwing the cloth into the sink.  
"Kai?" A voice asked behind the door.  
The blue haired teen jumped slightly, turning to the closed door. He limped over to it, unlocking the handle and peering outside. He looked down to see the friendly face of a brunette, smiling up at him.  
"Here, I brought you some new clothes!" She lifted her arms up, revealing a pair of purple pants, a navy vest and a folded white scarf. On top of the clothes, there was a couple rolls of gauze and some medical tape.  
"Where did you find these?" Kai asked, shocked as she pushed the items into his arms.  
"I bought them on the way home from school, that's why I was late." Hilary smiled again. "There the same size as your old ones. It was hard trying to find a scarf, so I hope that one's alright." She looked down at her feet, blushing slightly.  
Kai looked down at the clothes and back at Hilary, still somewhat shocked. After a moment, he smiled, chuckling softly.  
"What?" Hilary looked back up at him.  
"Thank you.....I owe you alot already...."  
"Stop it!" The brunette interrupting him by sticking her hand in front of his face. "You don't owe me anything, remember that."  
Kai sighed, closing his crimson eyes.  
"Now, why don't you finish up in there, and then come into the kitchen. Dinner's waiting for you." She gave him a wink, and went off. "If you need help, just call!" "Heh...." Kai smirked as he closed the door.  
  
After a few more minutes, Kai appeared in the kitchen. Hilary and Lena were already seated at the table, waiting to eat their food.  
"Hey..." Lena started as she stared at their guest, dressed in fresh clothes.  
The purple jumpsuit fit perfectly, along with the navy vest. The white scarf came down past his knees in two tails. A large grin appeared on Hilary's face. The new outfit made Kai look a little older and respectable, not to mention cuter. She patted the chair next to her, signaling the blue haired teen to sit down.  
"Hope you don't mind ramen again...it's the only thing Lena's allowed to cook, and I burn everything I touch!" Lena giggled, causing Kai to roll his eyes and exhale loudly.  
"I gave you a fork too!" "I see...." He picked up the utensil and examined it. "Thanks."  
The three teens ate their meals in silence. The girls were dying to ask questions, but figured it wasn't the time.  
"We made up the guest room for you Kai." Lena suddenly stated as she put her bowl in the sink.  
"Thanks....you've gone through alot of trouble for me...." "Nonsense! We love having company!" Hilary quickly replied.  
"But how...." Hilary placed a finger to his lips.  
"Would you stop already!? You don't have to pay us back! Besides, you got me an A on my science project. I'd say that's enough payment." She smiled.  
Lena giggled madly in the background.  
Kai looked away as he stood up, taking his bowl to the sink.  
After cleaning up the kitchen, the teens got ready for bed. Hilary led Kai to his new room.  
"Tomorrow, I have to be with some friends for a good part of the day, so you're stuck with Lena."  
"Great...."  
"Good night. If you need anything, I'm right next door."  
With that, Hilary departed to her room. Kai let out a loud sigh and collapsed on the soft bed, immediately drifting to sleep.  
  
Hilary, Tyson and Kenny were sitting patiently in the airport's lobby, waiting for their foreign friends to arrive.  
"Hey guys..." A voice said behind them. The group turned around to be greeted by a raven haired teen, dressed in Chinese clothing.  
"Rei!" Everyone exclaimed.  
Hilary jumped up and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?" She asked softly.  
"I'm good....how about you guys?" He replied, shaking Tyson's hand.  
"We're holding up." Kenny said.  
"Tyson!" Another voice exclaimed, this one belonging to a hyper blond haired boy. He hugged his friend quickly.  
"Hey Max!" Everyone exclaimed.  
"You all ready?" Rei asked, earning nods from everyone.  
With that, the group exited the airport to go back to Tyson's dojo to drop off their bags before proceeding to the grassy hill outside of town.  
After a 10 minute walk, the group of teens came to the hill, raising above the ocean shore. They circled around the polished stone, staring down at it.  
No one said anything, they just stared at the sacred spot under the large tree. The brunette could feel a strong sense of grief for her friends. Every year on this day, the usually energetic teen was solemn and quiet, like his life had been drained. Max was the same way, and Rei, he tried to hide it, but Hilary could tell that the early death of his captain affected him the most. Hilary felt a little awkward. She didn't even know this guy, but she wanted to respect her friends.  
After everyone said a prayer, they departed once again from the grave. The ground glowed a brilliant red behind them, calling out for the unknown.  
  
The remaining BladeBreakers walked back into the dojo. Everyone ditched their shoes before proceeding further into the house.  
Tyson suddenly lost his balance as he tried to take off his second shoe, knocking over a small table next to him. A picture frame hidden within the drawer fell out, shattering on the wooden floor.  
"Careful Tyson!" Rei exclaimed.  
Hilary bent down to pick up the broke frame. She turned it over and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of the BladeBreakers after their first world championship. Her eyes widen as she stared at the figure on the far right.  
"K...Kai?!" She exclaimed.  
Tyson snatched the picture away from her. "Yeah....that was him...." He stuffed the picture back into the drawer.  
"How did you know his name?" Max asked.  
"He's....he's at my house!"  
"Very funny Hil." Tyson glared at her and turned to leave.  
"No! It's true! I found him on the street the other day! He was wearing the same thing in that picture! He even has it in his wallet!"  
"Come on Hilary, stop it already."  
"It's very cruel to joke about something like that. Kai died in a plane crash 3 years ago!" Kenny said.  
Hilary gasped. So that's why he couldn't remember....but how did he get those injuries? Some of them weren't 3 years old!  
"No! I'm not lying! I'll prove it to you!" She grabbed Tyson's hand and rushed outside toward her house.  
After a few moments, everyone was standing on her front porch, waiting for her to open the door.  
"I hope he didn't run off again...." Hilary thought. If he wasn't there, she was probably going to loose her friends.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be immediately greeted by a tall, blue haired figure, about to open the door for himself.  
Everyone gasped in surprise. "Kai!" Hilary exclaimed, finding her voice.  
Kai stood there, his crimson eyes as wide as saucers. Small shivers shook his thin body as he stared back at the 4 boys on the porch. All their eyes were just as wide, and the color had drained from their faces. "Oh my God! Kai!?" Tyson reached out to him.  
The blue haired teen quickly took a few steps back. "Ty...Tyson? He managed to say. Suddenly, his vision began to darken, and he felt extremely dizzy. His body swayed slightly as he tried to retreat further in the house, and suddenly blacked out, falling to the floor.  
Everyone burst inside. Tyson managed to catch the teen before he hit the hard wooden floor.  
"Kai? Kai!" The navy haired teen shook his captain slightly, trying to wake him up. Tears were running down the boy's cheeks. After three years, their friend was alive!  
Kai was eventually lifted onto the nearby couch, everyone sitting around it.  
"Is that.....really him?" Max asked.  
Hilary tossed Rei his wallet.  
"Yeah...it's him alright." The Chinese teen said after seeing all the money stuffed inside. He showed his friends the damaged picture and sure enough, it was an identical match to the one they all possessed.  
"But....how?!" Tyson exclaimed. "You heard the reports. Everyone on board died!"  
"Maybe Kai jumped out, or maybe he was thrown out." Kenny suggested. "Or maybe someone took him." Hilary said, starling everyone.  
"You mean, he was kidnapped?!" Tyson asked.  
The brunette got up and fetched Kai's old tattered clothes and laid them out for everyone to see.  
"These are the clothes I found him in. It seems someone did this to him. Some of his injuries are weeks old at the latest. I think he escaped from somewhere."  
The boys gasped. "Who could have done this?" Kenny asked.  
"Do you think......" Max started, scared to say what he was thinking.  
"BioVolt? But I thought Voltaire and Boris were arrested after the championships!" Rei finished.  
"Wait a minute....didn't the cops say that the plane's engine was tampered with?" Kenny asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"It makes sense then....they wanted to get revenge!" Max said.  
"Well, we'll just have to wait until Kai wakes up." Tyson looked over to the sleeping teen, sweat pouring from his forehead.  
He stirred slightly, moaning inaudible words.  
In the darkness, Kai was struggling with his dreams....dreams from the past.

Don't forget to review!  
Guess what? I'm starting school on the 25th! AHHHHH!!! I might not be able to update for a while. Just to let you know.


	6. Remembering the Past

Hi again!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter!  
This one however is probably really boring, so sorry if you die of boredom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Excuse me master Kai, would you like something to drink?" A young woman asked as she approached the seat of a blue haired boy.  
"I'm fine...." The teen replied, staring out into the blue sky with the sparkling ocean below.  
The woman bowed slightly and disappeared into small room toward the front of the aircraft.  
"What am I going to do once I get back?" Kai asked himself mentally, propping up his chin on the palm of his hand. "I'm the only one left, what is there for me to do?" The teen sighed loudly and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Just as he was about to drift asleep, a suddenly jolt nearly sent him flying from his seat.  
"What the...." He balanced himself as his personal jet shook violently. Angry words of frustration were coming from behind the door that closed the cockpit off from the rest of the plane. Suddenly, the woman came out, smoke following her heals. She coughed and went to Kai's side.  
"Quick Master Kai! We must get you out of here!"  
"Wait a minute! What's going on?!" The blue haired teen demanded as the woman rushed him toward the tail of the plane.  
There was an explosion and the plane tilted sideways, sending Kai and the woman into the emergency exit.  
Kai cursed as his leg was impaled on the handle and blood gushed onto the floor. A sudden wind blew fiercely throughout the cabin of the jet, sending anything loose flying into the air.  
Carefully, he pulled his leg off the handle and fell to his knees. He looked around for the woman that had been helping him to find that she had disappeared.  
Kai looked over to where the cockpit had once been and saw that it had completely vanished, and the plane was heading downward. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the sky, falling down toward the blue ocean. The blue haired teen's body hit the water before the wreckage of the jet, and all he saw was darkness.  
  
Kai jerked into consciousness suddenly. He coughed violently, turning on his side as he vomited all the salt water out of his body. After a few minutes, he wheezed for breath and forced himself on his arms and knees, ignoring the burning pain in his leg.  
"Where.....where am I?" He asked himself out loud as he examined his new surroundings.  
From what he could tell, he was in a cold, small room of some sort. The walls and floor were made of stone, and he was shrouded in darkness. He soon noticed that his arms were bound in shackles, connected to the walls with thick chains.  
"No...." He felt himself begin to panic. "It....it can't be!"  
A maniacal laugh echoed through the room as the door opened, letting a stream of light hit Kai's exhausted body.  
"Boris!" Kai snarled as he turned to look at the figure behind him.  
The purple haired Russian chuckled. "Did you enjoy your flight young Kai?"  
The teen growled dangerously and narrowed his eyes at his former trainer. "What do you want?" He tried to calm himself down. He wanted to get as much information out of this psycho as possible, and the only way to do that was to act as if nothing affected him.  
Boris bent down on one knee in front of Kai. He lifted the teen's chin so that he looked straight into his goggles.  
"We want your 'friends' bitbeasts......" He began.  
"What makes you think you can succeed? You've already tried that!" Kai's eyes narrowed even more.  
Boris chuckled. "Not just their precious bitbeasts, but they're lives!"  
Kai jumped slightly as his eyes widened. "Wh....what?!"  
The purple haired Russian got to his feet and laughed. "We are currently devising a foolproof plan. Once we are ready, your little 'friends' will die, and they're bitbeasts will be ours!"  
Kai pulled against his restraints in vain.  
"Don't worry young Kai. You will die when the time is right." With a sadist laugh, Boris exited the room, leaving the blue haired teen alone in the darkness once again.  
  
Kai twitched slightly, earning the attention of the 4 boys and girl. The all crowded around him as his face contorted in pain and a soft groan escaped his lips.  
"I think he's coming to!" Tyson exclaimed softly.  
"No duh sherlock!" Hilary rolled her eyes.  
Suddenly, a pair of crimson eyes shot open and stared intently at each teen in the room.  
"K....Kai?"  
The blue haired captain blinked a few times and gasped. He shot up straight on the couch and swung his legs over the side. "Wh....what's going on?"  
The BladeBreakers eyes watered up slightly as they stared back at their long lost captain.  
"Kai!" Tyson exclaimed, throwing his arms around the oldest teen.  
Soon, Rei, Max and Kenny were crowded around on the couch, questions flying every which way as they tried to keep themselves from bursting out in sobs.  
"Hey guys! Take it easy! Let him breath!" Hilary shouted over the racket.  
"Sheesh! Yes doctor Hilary!" Tyson grumbled sarcastically.  
"Kai! Where have you been? Are you alright? What happened?"  
"Calm down Max! Why don't you just start from the beginning." Kenny interrupted.  
Kai sighed and looked down at his lap as he started to speak. "My plane's cockpit exploded over the Sea of Japan, and everyone had disappeared. When I woke up, I was in a cell somewhere, and then.....then Boris came in....."  
Everyone gasped at the mention of the evil Russian.  
"How long.......has it been?"  
"You've been gone for 3 years Kai....everyone thinks you're dead!" Rei replied.  
"Hnn...." "When I found him, he was saying he needed to find someone, but I couldn't get a name out of him." Hilary started.  
"I was looking for Tyson.....I remember now...I just....can't remember why!" Kai grabbed a handful of his slate hair and rubbed his head, groaning slightly.  
"Hey, don't worry about it Kai!" Tyson placed a hand on his captain's shoulder.  
"Has he seen a doctor?" Rei asked Hilary.  
"No...I didn't think it was wise to try to take him to the hospital." The brunette replied.  
"That gash doesn't look too good Kai...." Max started, drawing everyone's attention to the bloody spot on his right thigh.  
Kai started to protest, but no one seemed to listen to his objections.  
"We should call a doctor over!" Kenny stated.  
"Yeah. He should get those cuts looked at...." "And maybe a doctor can help him get more of his memory back!" "Okay...I'll go call...." Hilary rushed over to the phone.  
  
"Well doc?" Tyson asked as the doctor walked out of the room and into the living area.  
The elder man sighed. "He has suffered many injuries, most of which have never healed right, or at all! Whatever caused the wound on his leg penetrated the bone, and was not properly cared for. He has developed a serious infection, and since it hasn't healed correctly, he might have problems walking for the rest of his life. Just make sure he takes these, and gets plenty of rest." The doctor handed over a bottle of pills to Hilary before leaving.  
The teens poked their heads inside the room where Kai laid motionless on the bed. His breathing was slightly labored, but he was fast asleep.  
"Maybe we should go, and come back tomorrow morning." Max whispered.  
"Yeah...." The rest of the team agreed.  
  
"Okay....I'll see you tomorrow then." Hilary waved as her friends opened the front door.  
"Thanks for taking care of Kai, Hil." Rei said as they disappeared behind the stone wall.  
The brunette smiled to herself and closed the door.  
"Sleep easy guys...you all deserve it."

Okay.....boring huh?  
Don't forget to review!  
More action in the next chapter!


	7. Midnight Run

Hey everyone!  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to leave you all with such a boring chapter last time, but it was needed to make the story more clear...I guess.  
I've been drawing more than anything else recently, and decided I really needed to start writing again, so sorry for the wait.  
Anyway, I put some action in this chapter, with the appearance of the enemy! I'm sure you can all guess who it is...if you haven't already. I also put a Kai/Hil moment in here :-D Hope you enjoy!  
"Hilary...." A deep, masculine voice said softly.  
The brunette's ruby eyes flickered open slowly to be greeted with a pair of crimson orbs, staring down at her.  
Locks of blue hair lightly touched her forehead, tickling her skin slightly.  
"Hilary...." He said again.  
"Kai!" She exclaimed, blushing slightly. A large grin grew on her face as the handsome teen gazed down on her.  
The brunette raised up slightly, they're faces drawing closer and closer with each passing second.  
"Hilary....." His voice came again, this time, his image began to distort slightly.  
"Oh Kai...." She mumbled in her sleep.  
"Hilary...snap out of it!" Kai said, slapping her cheek gently.  
The brunette gasped, fully awake now. She sat up straight and looked around her room, somewhat confused.  
"Kai? Wha..."  
The blue haired teen covered her mouth with his hand, placing a finger on his lips. "Shh....stay quiet."  
Hilary nodded and he removed his hand. "What's going on?" She whispered.  
"We have company...." He replied. "Where's Lena? We have to get out of here."  
"She's spending the night at a friend's house....why? What's wrong?"  
Kai sighed. "Good...she'll be safe." He threw some clothes on the bed in front of Hilary. "Get dressed quickly."  
Hilary nodded and slid out of her warm bed, signaling Kai to turn away. "Kai...you better tell me what's going on!"  
"Shhh! They've come for me...I knew I shouldn't have stayed here..." There was a small crash outside and some cursing, drawing both teen's gaze to the window. "Hurry! They're getting closer!"  
Hilary threw on the rest of her clothes and walked over to Kai, who was poking his head out into the hallway.  
"Ok....stay close to me." He grabbed her arm and swiftly moved through the hallway and down the stairs.  
Hilary gasped as they stepped over an unconscious body, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. A bloody knife lay beside him, and the brunette looked up toward Kai, seeing that a large cut had appeared on his cheek.  
"Kai...."  
"Shh....stay silent." He quickly replied.  
Suddenly, he growled and pulled Hilary down behind the couch.  
"What happened here?" A voice said in a foreign language.  
"He's here...that's for sure...have you found him yet?" Another voice asked.  
"No sir...Kai couldn't have gotten far."  
Hilary gasped as she heard Kai's name in the mix of foreign words.  
The men heard it, and they're attention was immediately drawn to the couch.  
Kai cursed and jumped up, snatching Hilary in his arms and darting for the back door.  
"There he is! Quick! Shoot him! Shoot him!"  
Bullets shot past the teen's head and around his bare feet as he neared the door. Suddenly, a man dressed in black appeared in front of the exit, preparing to tackle the escaping teens.  
"Oh no!" Hilary screamed, but Kai didn't slow down.  
The man shouted something as Kai's foot contacted with his chest, sending him backward against the door and knocking it clear off it's hinges.  
The blue haired teen jumped off the unconscious man and ran off into the night air. The streets were barren of any life, and only a small amount of light flickered from an old street lamp. Kai sat Hilary down on a bench and collapsed down beside her, wincing as pain shot up through his leg.  
"Kai....who were those people?"  
"I think....they were the ones....who brought my plane down...." The blue haired teen replied after a moment.  
Hilary gasped. "Oh no! Your leg!"  
Blood was dripping down onto the sidewalk slowly and a large stain had once again formed on the material of his pants.  
Kai cursed...the blood was going to leave a trail and lead those men right to them.  
Before he could do anything, Hilary had ripped off the end of her shirt and was securing it tightly around his thigh. "We really should get you to a hospital. This wound is never going to heal." She said.  
Kai started to reply, but smirked at the brunette instead. "Hey..." He started as she began to sniffle. He grabbed her chin and lifted her head so they could look eye to eye. "Why are you crying?"  
She looked up at him, tears running freely down her face. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, right then and there, but the words weren't coming out.  
Suddenly, he cupped her face, wiping away the streams of water with his thumbs. The two inched closer together until their noses almost touched.  
"Kai..." Hilary murmured, closing her eyes and blushing. This was just like her dreams.  
Suddenly, the blue haired teen pressed his lips against hers in a passionate embrace.  
After a few moments, the two parted, much to Hilary's disappointment, as yelling was heard close by.  
Kai was on his feet in the blink of an eye, his eyes narrowing at the figures in the distance.  
"They've caught up...can you run?" Hilary nodded, jumped off the bench and started to run as fast as she could.  
The two came to an intersection and were about to dart across when suddenly, a black van appeared in front of them, cutting them off. The side door opened, revealing a man with a shot gun, aimed directly at Kai.  
The blue haired teen cursed and jumped onto the top of the van's roof, carrying Hilary behind him. He swung her off her feet and leap through the air once again, this time landing on a nearby fire escape. "Climb!" Kai commanded, pushing her up the latter.  
"How did you...." Hilary started, noticing the length and height the teen had just jumped. "Less talk, more climbing!" Kai shouted as the man fired his shot gun at them, the bullets narrowly missing.  
As the two climbed onto the roof, their pursuers were close on their heals. Hilary skidded to a stop as she reached the edge of the building. She felt dizzy just looking down at the ground below them. Suddenly, she felt two arms pull her off the ground and whisk her away to the left, toward the back of the building.  
"Kai! You can't be serious! We'll die!" She shouted as the blue haired teen ran toward the end of the roof, showing no sign of slowing down.  
"Trust me...okay?"  
Hilary gasped, but nodded after a few moments.  
Kai came to the end of the roof and leapt off just before the men reached the top. Hilary screamed as they fell through the air, closing in on the ground faster and faster. A hollow crunch was heard as Kai landed upright on the ground. He swiftly moved behind a nearby dumpster and squatted on his haunches, Hilary in his lap.  
The brunette snuggled closer to him, trembling in fear. Kai kept his gaze to the side of the dumpster, watching for their pursuers.  
"Where did he go!" Someone demanded.  
"He just disappeared!" A man replied.  
"What do you mean?!" The voice yelled loudly.  
"We...we can't find him!"  
"Boris will have our heads for this one...."  
Hilary felt Kai tense at that name. She looked up at him, but his face held no emotion.  
Suddenly, a black van pulled up to the sidewalk, it's doors sliding open as a single man stepped out.  
"Well?" His dark voice started.  
"Sir....he...uh.....he escaped."  
The man chuckled, walking into the alley.  
Both of the teens tensed up as his footsteps got closer. Kai pulled Hilary closer to his body, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.  
Suddenly, he stopped, inches from the dumpster. He looked around for a moment before turning and walking back to the van.  
"I want him found! Search the entire city! He must not warn the others!" With that, the door slammed shut and the van took off, squealing as the tires burned into the asphalt.  
After a few moments, Kai heard the remainder of the men take off running in all directions, and let out a long sigh, signaling Hilary to relax.  
"They were looking for you!" She said.  
"We have to get to Tyson and the others....I remember what I came here for..."Don't forget to review! 


	8. Mission Complete

Hey everyone!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
Sorry for the wait, but I took a day off from school and wrote these bad stories of mine heh.  
anyway....here's the next chapter! Enjoy if possible!  
-  
  
Morning eventually came, sending warm sunlight down to the quiet streets.  
Kai woke up almost immediately. He yawned and stretched his sore muscles, gasping as fresh pain shot through his leg.  
Hilary woke up as she heard Kai. "You okay?" She asked quickly, concern plastered on her face.  
"I'm fine...don't worry about me." The blue haired teen smirked at her.  
The two quickly found out that they had fallen asleep in the alley behind the dumpster.  
"Let's go..." Kai tried to get off the ground, but fell backward against the dumpster as his leg gave out on him.  
Hilary was immediately at his side, helping him to his feet. Kai hissed as his injured leg touched the ground.  
"You must have hurt yourself pretty badly when you did all that jumping!" Hilary exclaimed. "What are you? Some alien or something?"  
"I was trained to do it...." Kai replied bluntly.  
The brunette gasped. "Did you get your memory back?"  
"For the most part...." Kai replied as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "We have to get to Tyson's quickly....those men could be anywhere..."  
"Right..." Hilary nodded.  
  
"Tyson!" A voice shouted from down the street.  
Rei's sensitive ears perked at the sound, and he walked out onto the deck, trying to figure where it came from.  
"Tyson! Max! Rei!" The voice shouted again.  
The Chinese blader gasped and rushed back inside to wake everyone up.  
"Hey! Wake up already!" Rei shouted, shaking Tyson's sleeping body frantically.  
"Maybe you should just use a bucket of cold water like Kai always did." Max suggested, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning.  
Rei rushed into the kitchen and found his supplies. He returned and dumped the frigid water on top of the navy haired teen, awaking him instantly.  
"Geez Kai! I'm up! I'm up!" Tyson shouted.  
"Tyson! Hurry! Someone needs our help!" Rei said.  
"Huh?"  
After a few moments, the team rushed out of the dojo and into the street. Kai and Hilary were slowly making their way toward the house.  
Suddenly, Kai tripped and fell on his knees, bringing Hilary down with him.  
The team gasped and rushed up the small hill to help their friends.  
"Kai! Hilary!"  
"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" Kai was panting hard and his eyes were tightly closed.  
"That doesn't look good...." Rei said as he eyed the bleeding wound on his captain's leg. "Come on...let's get inside."  
With that, Rei and Tyson hoisted Kai off the ground and half dragged him into the dojo.  
  
"What the heck happened to you two! You look like you spent the night in an alley!" Tyson snickered at his dirty friends.  
"That's because we did! Moron...." Hilary shouted back.  
"Wha...?" Everyone started.  
"We were attacked. Boris sent some men over to kill me." Kai interrupted. He was seated on a stool from the kitchen, and Rei was trying to bandaged the gash in his right leg.  
Hilary gasped! "Lena! I have to call her and make sure she doesn't go home!" With that, she rushed off toward the phone.  
"So BioVolt's still in business?" Max asked.  
Kai nodded. "I remembered why I came back now...."  
FLASHBACK  
Kai floated motionlessly in the sea of black, not knowing which way was up. Suddenly, he felt himself levitate upward toward the surface.  
He gasped as his head appeared out of the water and he coughed all the water out of his lungs. He breathed in the salty air and swam over to the floating wing of his plane. He quickly climbed up on to it, not wanting the smell of fresh blood to attract sharks. He winced as the salt from the ocean stung the wound, sending a wave of pain through is body.  
The teen laid there for many hours, roasting in the hot sun. Soon enough though, a small speed boat raced over toward the crash site, and stopped next to the wing.  
Kai turned his head over toward the men, diving into the water for him. Everything was blurry and disorienting, and he didn't have the strength to fight back as the men dragged him off the wing and into the water.  
Soon, he was pulled aboard the ship and forced to stand on his feet.  
A tall man appeared from the control room and stood in front of the exhausted and injured teen, smirking as examined every inch of the boy's body.  
"Well then Kai...I see you've survived. What a shame! It would have been better if you just died!"  
Kai licked his dry and chapped lips as he stared back at the man. He felt a little dizzy as he recognized his face.  
"Why didn't you just leave me out there then, Boris?" He spat back.  
The Russian slapped him across the face, sending him to the floor of the boat.  
"Turn around and head back to Russia! We're done here!" Boris shouted, and men darted back to their stations.  
Kai stayed where he had fallen, praying silently that he would die.  
  
The boat eventually returned to Russia, and Kai was thrown into a black van. He soon found himself back at the front door of the abbey, and being shoved into another dirty cell. He coughed violently, turning on his side as he vomited all the remaining salt water out of his body. After a few minutes, he wheezed for breath and forced himself on his arms and knees, ignoring the burning pain in his leg.  
A maniacal laugh echoed through the room as the door opened, letting a stream of light hit Kai's exhausted body.  
"Boris!" Kai snarled as he turned to look at the figure behind him.  
The purple haired Russian chuckled. "What do you want?" He tried to calm himself down. Boris bent down on one knee in front of Kai. He lifted the teen's chin so that he looked straight into his goggles.  
"We want your 'friends' bitbeasts......" He began.  
"What makes you think you can succeed? You've already tried that!" Kai's eyes narrowed even more.  
Boris chuckled. "Not just their precious bitbeasts, but they're lives!"  
Kai jumped slightly as his eyes widened. "Wh....what?!"  
The purple haired Russian got to his feet and laughed. "We are currently devising a fool-proof plan. Once we are ready, your little 'friends' will die, and they're bitbeasts will be ours!"  
Kai pulled against his restraints in vain.  
"Don't worry young Kai. You will die when the time is right." With a sadist laugh, Boris exited the room, leaving the blue haired teen alone in the darkness once again.  
END FLASHBACK  
"Whoa..." Everyone seemed shocked by Kai's story.  
"So he's out to kill us this time..." Rei said softly.  
"And it took you three years to break out this time too! That means this is really serious!" Tyson said.  
Kai nodded silently.  
"We'll just have to be extra careful! We should tell Mr. Dickinson about this! I'm sure he'd like to know Kai's alive as well!" Max exclaimed.  
"Well...my house is out of the option now....how are we going to hide?" Hilary asked.  
"We'll just have to hope that Mr. Dickinson can figure something out." Rei said.  
"Yeah...let's give him a call!" Tyson exclaimed.  
-  
Don't forget to review!  
sorry...this turned out to be another boring chapter....don't worry though, because there will be more action in it later! Possible as soon as the next chapter! 


	9. Not Safe Anymore

Wow!   
It's been a long time since I updated this.   
sorry to all those who read it!   
I'm trying I really am! 

lol

anyway....thanks for all the great reviews!   
Hope you enjoy!

--------------------

        There was a loud knock at the door, and Tyson rushed over to answer it.

Upon opening the wooden door, an elderly man burst into the dojo, his eyes scanning the room.

Kai was seated on the couch, next to Hilary. Both were wrapped tightly in a thick blanket.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the BBA president

"My God! It....it is you! You're alive!"

Mr. Dickinson rushed over and embraced the team's captain in a tight but gentle hug.

"I can say the same about you too Mr. D....they told me that they had....disposed of you..." Kai smirked weakly.

The elder looked at him, unbelief in his eyes. "This is about BioVolt.....right?"

Kai nodded solemnly and let out an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes.

"Umm....Mr. Dickinson....we have a problem here."

"I figured as much." The elder took a seat on the recliner chair next to the couch.

"Kai's told us everything...and BioVolt's out for our lives this time."

"But....that's preposterous! How do they plan on succeeding?!"

"It's very much true Mr. D." Kai coughed. "I almost didn't make it out this time. We're in for the fight of our lives!"

"They've already ransacked my house..." Hilary started.

"It's only a matter of time before they come here!" Tyson finished.

"I see....." The elder rubbed his temples.

"We're asking for your help Mr. D.....can you help us?" Max asked.

"Of course boys....don't worry. I'll get right on it." The elder stood up. "I'll have to organize everything tonight.....do you think you'll be safe here until morning?"

Everyone nodded. "We'll be fine Mr. D."

The elder returned the nod and prepared to leave. He stopped next to Kai and bent down, staring at him intently in the eyes.

"I won't let him get you again Kai...." He spoke in Russian.

Kai's head fell forward slightly, closing his crimson eyes again. "Just make sure he don't get them." He replied.

Mr. Dickinson gave a small smile and patted the teen on the shoulder.

"Alright boys and girl, I'll return early in the morning....please take care."

"Good night Mr. D!"

         Amber eyes parted open slowly at the sound of an unknown object.

The sleepy catlike boy moaned softly to himself and looked around the room in front of him.

Suddenly, a large dark shadow rushed past the open door, the sound of heavy boots treading swiftly along the wooden floor.

Rei gasped, completely awake now.

He looked at his comrades, all still sound asleep in their respective places.

With a sigh of relief, the Chinese teen crawled over to the nearest body and gently shook it.

An exhausted moan came from under the thick blankets, and a batch of blond hair emerged.

"What is it?" Max wailed, rubbing his blue eyes.

"Shh! Someone's outside!" Rei whispered. "Help me wake the others."

The American nodded and crawled over to Tyson while Rei awoke Hilary and Kenny.

Tyson was the very last to awake, as always. "What's going on?" He yawned loudly.

"Shh!" Max quickly covered his friend's mouth.

Everyone looked to Rei for the answer.

"Someone's out there..." He whispered again.

Hilary gasped, looking about the room. "Where's Kai?!"

She jumped to her feet and began to search around the room, hoping with her life that he was hidden under a layer of blankets.

"He's not here!" She nearly shouted, beginning to panic.

Suddenly as if on cue, a loud crash echoed from up the stairs.

Hilary took off running in the direction of the sound, her heart beating at a panicked pace.

"Quick! Someone call the police!" Rei said, rushing out the room after Hilary.

"Whoa!" Hilary exclaimed as a body flew past her down the stairs.

The intruder moaned loudly as he hit the first floor.

The brunette turned her attention back to the dark hallway as someone shouted in pain.

"Kai?!" Hilary called.

Suddenly, another intruder was thrown back against the wall, his arms clutched around a struggling blue haired teen.

Kai growled something in Russian, and continued to shove the man into the wall behind him in hope that he would release him.

"Ahh!" Kai gasped in pain as the intruder's grip tightened.

The man suddenly fell onto the floor, pinning Kai under him. The intruder took out a needle, aiming it at the teen's neck.

"Kai!" Hilary took a step forward but was cut off.

"Stay back!" Rei called, bounding forward and landing a flying kick to the intruder, sending him to the other end of the hall.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Rei asked, helping his captain off the floor.

He was panting heavily, and moaned in pain as his body moved.

"Let's get out of here!" Hilary wailed as the attacker began to stumble over to them.

The three teens headed down the stairs and met up with Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"Come on!" Kai rounded the corner to the back door but was stopped in his tracks.

The rest of the team gasped as they heard a gun fire, and rushed over to Kai's location.

"B....B....oris..." The blue haired captain stuttered, falling to his knees with a hand over his shoulder.

A tall man stood at the entrance, the moonlight shining behind him.

"Finally...I have you all!"   
----------   
Don't forget to review!


	10. All Alone

Hi again!   
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!!! 

Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint any of you.....I did something I've never really done before.....but it won't be what you first think.

Soooo.   
enjoy if you can!

-------------------

"Kai!" Hilary cried, tears forming in her eyes.

The teen grunted as he jostled a glass vial out of his shoulder and let it fall to the ground.

A greenish fluid spilt onto the wooden floor as the glass shattered.

"What....did......you do to me?" Kai's crimson eyes narrowed at the man standing in front of him.

The image began to distort and darken, and pain rushed through the teen's veins.

"Kai!" His team ran to his side just as he began to fall to the side.

Hilary caught him and held him upright.

"I'm just fixing a problem that I created."

"What do you want this time Boris?!" Rei hissed.

"I was sure that master Kai here would have told you by now."

"That you want to kill us?!" Max shouted.

Boris smirked. "Indeed young one." He chuckled softly to himself.

Suddenly, the front door opened again, and a figure walked in.

"Sorry everyone.....I forgot my hat!"

"Oh no!" Kai gasped.

Mr. Dickinson walked around the corner, only to run into Boris, and the BladeBreakers at his mercy.

The elder gasped, grabbing his heart. "B...Boris?!"

"My my! It's good to see you again Stanley. This must be my lucky day! I can take care of all my enemies in one place!"

The BBA manager looked down at Kai, who had a look of fear in his crimson eyes.

Hilary felt the older teen's breathing quicken, and a sense of panic washed over her.

"Mr. D! Get out of here!" Rei shouted.

Tyson tried to bound forward, but felt two strong arms hold him in place.

"Crap!" The navy haired teen looked behind him, to see the two men that Kai had fought with earlier.

"What do you want Boris? Why do you torment these children?!" The elder began to sweat.

"I have an agenda that needs to be fulfilled Stanley.....this time I won't leave anyone to stand in my way!"

Swiftly, Boris took out another gun, aiming directly at the elder before him.

Everyone gasped. Boris was serious about eliminating his enemies this time!

"Don't worry about your team Dickinson....I'll send them to hell shortly after you!"

With that, his finger tightened around the trigger, and a single bullet was fired.

The elder cried out in pain as the bullet penetrated his skin, and he fell to the ground.

"NO!!!!" The teens all cried out.

Hilary hid her face in Kai's chest, her body shaking violently as she cried.

She heard an ominous growl erupt from Kai's chest, and felt his entire body tense.

"You've.....killed my whole family now....." He muttered in Russian.

"What was that young Kai?" Boris smirked, pocketing the gun in his coat again.

Suddenly, Kai pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly but grabbed hold of the wall to balance himself.

"Kai?" Tyson asked.

Rei bent down and pulled Hilary into a hug, leading her toward the back of the group with Max and Kenny.

"That.....that's impossible! You shouldn't be able to stand!" Boris exclaimed.

Kai stared at Mr. Dickinson's motionless body, a pool of blood forming from out of his right shoulder.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up to face Boris, the crimson irises burning brightly with anger.

With another loud growl, Kai lundged out at Boris, tackling him to the ground.

"Lord Boris!" One of the men behind the rest of the teens exclaimed.

He rushed over with a gun in his hand, and took aim.

The two Russians continued to wrestle across the floor, when suddenly Kai cried out in pain.

"Quickly!" Boris exclaimed, gasping for breath.

The man dug in his pocket and produced the same needle he had tried to use before.

"Kai!" Rei and Tyson jumped out to help their captain, but a sudden pain in their backs stopped them.

The fell to the floor, motionless.

"Tyson! Rei!" The remaining team members cried out.

Kai continued to struggle under Boris's weight as he aimed the needle at his neck.

In the blink of an eye, Boris jammed the needle into the teen's vein unceremoniously, and injected a different fluid into his blood stream.

He got to his feet, staring down at Kai as he struggled against the serum now infecting his body.

"What did you do to him!?" Hilary demanded.

Within moments, Kai's body came to rest, and he fell unconscious.

"Sleep tight BladeBreakers...." Boris started, as his accomplices knocked Max, Kenny and Hilary out. "Tonight marks the beginning of your destruction."   
----------------------   
please review!


End file.
